1. Technical Field
One or more embodiments of the present invention relate to a game apparatus, a game program and a recording medium rerecording the program, and relates to, for example, a technique for controlling a game apparatus for providing a player with a game in which the player operates an operation apparatus (input apparatus) interactively with a game screen on a display apparatus.
2. Background Art
Fishing games have been known as games in which a movable object displayed in a game screen is moved by operations of a player. Among such fishing games, there has been known a game in which a player competes against other players on the weights of fishes he/she has caught. There has also been known a game in which a trackball is used as an input apparatus, and the rotation speed and rotation direction of the trackball are used as input information.
In addition, there has also been known a game in which whether or not a target is hit is detected, and the number of medals to be presented is decided by lottery based on the hit (for example, see Patent Document 1 below).
Also, there has been known a fishing game which displays a fish radar (for example, see Patent Document 2 below), as well as a dart game and a golf game in which shots toward a target (goal) are made based on input information.